The Prince Has Arrived
by MasterShortPantsx3
Summary: Marth has been confirmed for the new Super Smash Brothers! And...Where's Ike? Edited and reposted. Info on the authors note on the bottom.


**Another Smash Bros fic based off the new game~!**

**Edited and posted again 11/19/13**

**Enjoy..!**

* * *

**The Prince has arrived..Yet again...**

The new Super Smash Brothers event was still under construction. Like creating new stages for the veterans and newcomers to battle on. Master Hand ordered they all still had to wait in the gathering room if a new guest arrived so they can give them a warm welcome. (1)

Outside, a certain blue haired prince stood at the double doors of the gathering room in the Smash Mansion with an invitation in his hand. He smiled and let out a sigh and knocked on the door politely.

Who opened the door was Pit who greeted him with an excited smile. "Marth! You're back!" He grabbed the prince by the hand and pulled him inside shouting, "Guys, guess who's here!"

Everyone in the room turned to the angel dragging the prince towards the crowd. They all welcomed him with "Hello's", "Welcome back!", "Glad to see you again!" making Marth smile sheepishly.

Marth was caught off guard when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and hear "'Sup, Princess Martha!"

He sighed irritably, "Wow, thanks for the 'Hello!', Link..." He shoved the Hylian's arm off his shoulder and punched him. Link just smirked.

Marth turned to find Sonic staring at him with a focused gaze. He stared back down at him, confused. "Uh..Sonic..You came back too?"

Sonic ignored his question. "There's something different about you, Marth..." He stared harder, "Yeah... I think I see the problem here..." the blue hedgehog pushed Link out of the way and stood near Marth's side. Link, on the other hand, crashed into the Villager, causing him to drop his pot with a little tiny sprout plant inside. The pot crashed into pieces all over the floor. The Villager slowly looked up at the knight with a dark glare. Link looked back awkwardly.

Sonic was still standing next to Marth until finally turning to him, "I think I've figured it out! Where's that Mercenary of yours?" Sonic asked, remembering he always saw Ike standing next to Marth in the last Super Smash Brothers event.

"Oh..Uh it seems he hasn't got his invite...yet.." Marth answered quietly.

Before Sonic can ask any further questions Peach came running towards them both. "Oh, Marth! I'm happy to see you again! Would you like to have some tea as celebration?" She smiled.

"Y-Yeah! Sure!" Marth hurriedly walked away with Peach to a table.

"At least give me some!" Sonic yelled at them. Sonic felt a tug on his arm and looked to see the Villager dragging an unconscious Link while he was holding a shovel in his hand.

"Do you know where I can bury this body?" The Villager asked.

Sonic gave the Villager an odd look. He wasn't sure whether he should tell him that Link wasn't really dead and he really shouldn't be burying dead bodies around the mansion if Link was actually dead.

Samus, who witnessed the whole scene play out ran up to Link and picked him up and hung his arm over her shoulder. "I'll take care of the body..." She said playing along with the Villager. The Villager nodded and picked up the remaining pieces of his plant.

Sonic looked at her, bewildered until Samus just whispered that she would take him to his room so the Villager wouldn't hear.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else where Roy and Ike were on a computer looking at the Super Smash Brothers site.

"Wow, Marth got in _again_!" Roy said

"Haha, yeah...Go Marth!" Ike cheered.

They silently sat there staring at the screen until—

"PLEASE LET ME BACK IN!" Ike shouted.

"Ike, wait, no—!"

"I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!"

"DUDE, I KNOW IT'S HARD, BUT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET OVER IT, MAN!"

* * *

**Alright, how'd you like it?**

**Marth is back! I'm so excited. He looks more cooler than before!**

**Oooh..I'm not sure how big Ike's chances are of coming back..;;**

**(1) Still had to wait in the gathering room - That's from my first fic on the new SSB4 series when Sonic came back. Go check it out if you'd like~!**

**Okay..So this was rewritten because it had a few errors and reposted because I was_ going_ to make a chapter series of this..But I wasn't sure. Plus it didn't get much attention when I posted it. But if you want it to be, let me know.**

**See ya...!**

**-MasterShortPants-**


End file.
